A game wherein a body of liquid is located in a housing and a circulation means is utilized to move the liquid the game can be improved by incorporating two pivoting members within the housing which are caused to pivot by streams of liquid ejected from two circulating means. The pivoting members are utilized in assisting the movement of a movable member toward one of two targets.
A series of games manufactured by the assignee of this invention is directed to movement of an object within a body of liquid which is contained within a housing. These games are known under the registered trademark of "WATERFULS". The majority of these games can only be used by one person at a time. They utilized a single circulation means which is activated by the player of the game. The circulation means causes the liquid within the housing to be circulated. Circulation of the liquid moves one or more objects throughout the body of the liquid. It is an object of these games to deposit such object or objects in a scoring position or create tic-tac-toe patterns or the like.
The above "WATERFUL" type games are very stimulating and interesting. They can be used alone by one player or they can be used in a competitive manner alternating play back and forth from one player to another. This, however, requires one player to sit idle awaiting his turn. Recently this type of game has been improved by incorporating two circulating means so that two players may simultaneously utilize the game in a competitive manner. These games, however, could generally be classified as "offensive games". By this it is meant that the players are always positively trying to move an object toward a target but are never in a position to have a defensive "player or device" under their control which can be moved to actively inhibit the other player from striking his target.
Further, in all of the known WATERFUL games the movable objects within the liquid move solely under the control of currents within the liquid. No mechanical mechanisms are involved which actually contact the object to physically move it.